


"Just Two Guys. . ."

by imifumei



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Summary: Nakamaru invites Masuda over for dinner.
Relationships: Masuda Takahisa/Nakamaru Yuichi
Kudos: 1





	"Just Two Guys. . ."

Originally posted to LiveJournal, 13 Sept 2009

This is my first contribution to Intergroup Unity Month!

**Title:** "Just two guys. . ."  
 **Pairing:** Nakamaru Yuichi (KAT-TUN) x Masuda Takahisa (NewS)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Genre:** RPS, porn, fluff?, probably wildly OOC as well  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Written for fun, not profit.  
 **Word Count:** ~4700  
 **Summary:** Nakamaru invites Masuda over for dinner.

**Warning:** This is unedited because it's freaking late and my beta-reader is already in bed.

"Stop! Stop!" Shige shouted, annoyed. "Can't _anyone_ hear that?" Shige interrupted dance practice for a third time in the last hour. He was absolutely certain he'd heard a noise this time.

"Hear what, Shige?" Koyama asked, "What does it sound like?"

"It's aa-a. . .a weed whacker. It sounds exactly like a weed whacker." Koyama frowned and felt Shige's forehead for fever.

Ryo looked at him like he was insane, so basically like Ryo usually looked at him, Tegoshi seemed to be plotting how he could use the diagnosing of Shige's new mental illness for class credit, Yamapi had no reaction whatsoever. Only Massu seemed to take him seriously.

"A weed whacker? I didn't hear it." Then his face lit up like Christmas. "Oh! a weed whacker! Thanks, Shige!" Massu darted over to his bag and started rifling through, "I didn't recognize it because I'd never actually heard it before! It's new. I didn't even hear it, good ear, Shige, Thanks!" Massu nodded his head as he spoke as though the words tumbling out of him were supposed to make sense.

"What _is_ it?" Shige demanded.

"A ringtone!" Massu said triumphantly as he finally found his phone. "Ah! I missed it."

"Who has a weed whacker for a ringtone?" Shige grumbled.

"Nakamaru made it for me when we were filming. Because weed whackers remind me of summer."

"Aww, Nakamaru-kun is so nice!" Koyama smiled. "You should definitely call him back, ne."

"Go ahead," Yamapi assured and promtply sat in the nearest chair and let his head fall back.

Massu looked at Ryo who said, "It's okay. We'll take five now and ten later instead of a fifteen minute break. If he's calling you at practice it must be important," and went to calm the choreographer who was stamping his foot petulantly and muttering about how idols ever managed to get anything done.

The remainder of NewS looked on with interest while Massu made his phone call.

_Hello?  
Hi, it's Masuda.  
Hi! Um, hello. What's up?  
Uh, you called me?  
Oh, yeah. Well, it wasn't important.  
Oh. . . well what was it?  
Um, it's nothing. I was just thinking that we hadn't spent any time together in a while, since Rescue filming ended, you know cause we're busy, 'cause we're both promoting our new albums.   
Yeah.  
I kinda miss you.  
I miss you too, man.  
Well, I was wondering if, um, you wanted to come over for dinner tonight, maybe?  
Sure.  
That's okay. . . wait, really?  
Yeah. I'll bring dessert. I'll see you at 9? Is that okay?  
Yeah. See you then.  
Great._

Massu nodded, satisfied, and caught Tegoshi beaming beatifically at him, "What was that about?"

"Nakamaru invited me over for dinner."

"Like a date?"

"Eh?" Massu gaped, surprised because it hadn't occured to him that Nakamaru might think that, but he also because he wasn't sure he had a problem with the idea. "Uh, no. I don't think it is."

Tegoshi eyed Koyama who was furiously trying to avoid Massu's gaze. Tegoshi could tell that Koyama knew something. He did work with Nakamaru, after all. Tegoshi also knew that of all his bandmates, Koyama was the easiest to read. He kept his eyes on Koyama while he spoke to Massu. "He called you three times, huh?" Koyama began practicing the dance, eying the back of Massu's head through the practice room mirror.

"I guess. Maybe I should have turned my phone off."

"You said "I miss you too", did he tell you he missed you first?"

"Yeah, we haven't had time to hang out in a while." 

"And he's cooking you dinner?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I~ think he li~kes you, Massu." Tegoshi sing-songed and was pleased to see Koyama look pointedly at the floor, confirming his suspicions. "Don't you think so, Kei-chan?"

"I really don't know!" he gushed, "Where did Ryo-chan go? Did he go to the vending machine? I'm going to go find him, anyone want a coffee milk?" Koyama rushed out the door.

"See? I bet it's a date." Tegoshi said brightly. Massu gulped and looked over at Shige, hoping he'd have some sort of logical explanation.

"It sounds like a date to me." Shige agreed, unhelpfully.

"It's supposed to storm later." Tegoshi announced. "I think storms are romantic, don't you Shige?"

Shige alternately shrugged apologetically to Massu and glared at Tegoshi until finally Ryo and Koyama filed back in and Yamapi roused himself to continue practice. Massu pushed the entire incident to the back of his mind.

It wasn't until later, when he was walking up the steps to Nakamaru's apartment with a soggy cake box, soaked from the pouring rain, that Massu thought about what Tegoshi had said. He had been right about the rain. Massu knocked and wondered absently if he was right about the other thing as well. 

It wasn't that he hadn't thought of Nakamaru, you know, _in that way_ before. They'd had scenes in their drama when they'd filmed bascially completely naked and Massu would have to have been blind not to notice that Nakamaru had really toned up with all the training they'd been doing. . . and Nakamaru _did_ have particularly nice-looking lips. But with the exception of a little messing around as a Junior, Massu had never really done anything more than _think_ about being with a guy. 

The problem Massu was having with the idea of this evening being a date was that he just didn't think Nakamaru had ever thought of _him_ that way. He was just on the edge of worrying about it when Nakamaru's door opened and he was walking away from it shouting back over his shoulder, "Come in! I just put dinner on!"

Massu took off his shoes and hung his wet sweatshirt over a hook by the door, walking back to join his friend in the kitchen. 

"That smells great. What are you making?"

"Sukiyaki. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Massu set his soggy box on the counter and checked the contents. "Ah. . .one of these cakes got wet."

"Well, that's okay. I don't mind if you have dessert without me."

"Nah, we'll share."

Nakamaru ducked his head and turned back to his simmering pot. "Okay."

They chatted companionably for a bit, discussing tours and promotions, while Nakamaru chopped and simmered vegetables. That is, Nakamaru chatted while Massu sat at his kitchen table and listened to how his friend absently kept a steady rhythm with his knife and how the rolling thunder of the storm raging outside made an interesting, if irregular, backbeat. 

He thought about the fact that Nakamaru looked pretty handsome in his grey button-down shirt and he was glad his friend was wearing that cute blue apron because the bubbling sukiyaki might stain. But the apron didn't really cover all of the shirt. He really shouldn't be cooking in such nice clothes. Massu frowned to himself. He tried not to think about Nakamaru taking off his shirt. He tried not to think about whether this was a date.

Massu blamed Tegoshi for this. Before he said this was a date, Massu had never had any difficulty just hanging out with his friend. Sometimes Massu really hated how Tegoshi could insinuate his will into the lives of others. In fact, he suspected that Tegoshi was probably to blame for the threatening storm as well. 

He wasn't even surprised when the power went out. 

Nakamaru, however, _was_ surprised. He gasped and his stirring spoon clattered to the floor. "Ah! Shit." Maru hissed, "ah, it hurts, it hurts, ahh."

Massu stood and peered into the darkness. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I burned myself. I'm fine. Sorry. Umm, would you mind reaching into the drawer behind you? I think I have some emergency candles."

Massu fumbled around in the drawer by the dim blue light of the gas stove until he found a few white tapers and handed them to Maru who lit one and then the other from the fire under the hot pot.

Massu chuckled at the look of consternation on his friend's face when he realized he had two hands full of lit candles and no place to put them. "Damn. I don't think I have any holders."

"Do you have rice?"

"What?"

"Do you have rice?"

"In the cupboard."

"My mom used to do this. It's a little wasteful of rice, but you can reuse them," Massu explained as he found a couple of glasses from the cabinet and half-filled them with rice, then turned to Maru to take a candle from him and jammed it into the rice. "Jan! see? The rice holds it up." Massu grinned and Maru could not help but grin back.

He was still grinning stupidly when Massu asked, "Is your arm okay?"

"Huh? oh," he had momentarily forgotten, but being reminded of his burn it started to hurt. "Yeah, I just splashed myself with the broth." He moved to take off his apron and unbutton his shirt, carefully peeling the broth-soaked sleeve from his burned skin and tossing his shirt over his kitchen chair before running cold water over his arm.

Massu watched the candle light play off Nakamaru's shoulders at the edge of his white tank top and was glad the light was dim because he thought he might be blushing. 

"Ah, it's not so bad after all," Nakamaru said turning back to Massu. "Sorry about the power. We could go out, but I guess the places around here probably don't have power either. I'm sorry. It's okay if you just want to go home."

"It's okay. The stove is gas, so the hot pot is fine, right? It would be a shame to waste food."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to stay if you don't want to."

Massu looked at his hands and blinked uncomfortably. "I-. . .I want to stay."

"Good." Nakamaru turned to the hotpot but not before Massu saw his smile. "I think it's ready."

They shared the hotpot amiably enough, making small talk but neither seemed to be able to look the other in the eye. They gossiped a little about their groups; it was impossible not to gossip at least a little if you worked for Johnny's, even if you weren't the type to say nasty things behind people's backs. Massu listened to his friend's concerns about his group's current projects and tried to offer support whenever possible.

"Yeah, Koki and Jin both say I'm planning too much, but I think it's good to know what you want to do. Besides, it's not like everything they do is totally off-the-cuff."

"Yeah."

"It's not like I'm planning a solo CD or anything, I just know what I want my next solo to sound like."

"Sure."

"I've been listening to this American R&B lately and it has a good sound. Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure, but the power is still out."

"I have some portable speakers for my iPod. Hang on." While Nakamaru went to gather his electronics, Massu set their dishes in the sink, tidied up the kitchen, and set their dessert on the table.

Nakamaru set his iPod on the table and before long, the smooth voice of Robin Thicke came crooning out of the little speakers. Nakamaru watched intently as Massu streched in his chair and ran his hands through his hair before setting his elbows on the table and propping his head on his hands, listening carefully. 

About halfway through the first song Maru realized he was staring and swiftly averted his eyes. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's good. I think your voice would be good for this style. It's not very different from what you've done already." Maru was pleased to have heard his friend's opinion match his own.

Massu handed him a fork. "Douzo."

They dug into their cake and Massu grooved along to the music. When lightning lit up the apartment and thunder cracked loudly, like it was right overhead, Massu jumped and Nakamaru instinctively gripped his shoulder to settle him. "Are you okay?"

Maru's hand, applying firm but gentle pressure, felt warm on his shoulder. It felt good. He looked into Maru's eyes and, Massu wasn't one to analyze these things, but he _thought_ he saw more than simple concern there and he couldn't push his thought to the back of his mind anymore. "Maru? Is this a date?"

Nakamaru snatched his hand away from Massu's shoulder like it was on fire. "What? N-n-no," he stammered, embarrassed. "No. Of course not. We're just two guys sharing a dessert- and listening to some R&B. . . by candlelight." Nakamaru's forehead crinkled up in a frown. He sounded lame even to himself. Looking guilty, he turned his head and picked up their cake plate, standing to place it in the sink and keeping his hands on the counter. He heard the scraping of Massu's chair against the floor as he stood and moved to stand next to Maru. 

"Do you-," Massu began, but he cut himself off. He wasn't sure if it was okay to ask Maru if he liked him because he wasn't sure what the answer would be if Maru asked him in return. He was absolutely certain, however, that he didn't like the stricken look on his friend's face or the way he didn't want to meet Massu's searching gaze. Massu bit his bottom lip in worry while a slew of emotions played across Maru's averted face. Finally he swallowed and took a deep, purposeful breath like he'd come to a decision.

In a flurry of motion, he turned to Massu determinedly stating, "I really like you."

Massu had no time at all to react before Nakamaru leaned in and his soft, warm lips pressed into Massu's own, urgently, like any second he'd be denied and he'd never get the chance again. Massu wasn't exactly kissing him back, but he didn't pull away either. Maru decided to press his luck and brought his hands up to Massu's face, turning it to deepen the kiss but as soon as he touched his tongue to Massu's bottom lip, the younger man pulled back, blinking, blushing, breathing a little too quickly and looking confused.

Maru immediately regretted his actions. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just- I'm sorry, I, umm-"

"No, it's okay."

"Masuda? Are you sure? I mean, do you- do you like me too?"

"I'm not sure. Do that again."

Maru cocked an eyebrow, unsure of whether he was being serious. 

Massu only raised his chin up. His tongue snuck out to wet his bottom lip and his eyes dipped to Maru's mouth. His breathing quickened in anticipation when Maru placed his hands back on either side of Massu's face and moved in incredibly slowly. He lost patience with his friend and leaned up the remaining distance to Maru's inviting mouth. His hands came up to grip Maru's wrists and run up his bare arms to his shoulders where his fingertips crept under the flimsy fabric of the tank top to grip the muscles Massu had been watching earlier. This time when he felt Maru's tongue against his lips, he parted them welcomingly and tentatively sought it out with his own. 

Maru kissed him slowly at first, sweetly, like they had all the time in the world to explore each other's mouths and while that may have been true, Maru also thought about all the time they'd spent _not_ touching, not embracing, not kissing, how much time he'd spent not showing Massu how he felt. He didn't want to hold back his feelings anymore. He kissed him desperately, pushing fingers through the hair at the nape of Massu's neck, wrapping one arm around his waist to bring them closer. He thought his heart would break when Massu tore his mouth away a second time until he opened his eyes to see Massu's irrepresible grin.

"I'm sure now." Massu laughed. Bringing their mouths back together, he turned and leaned his back against the counter, parting his legs and pulling Maru flush against him. He kissed Maru with a new enthusiasm, playfully licking his way into Maru's mouth and twining their tongues together. "You taste kinda sweet."

"Ha," Maru breathed, "it's the cake."

Massu tested the theory by nuzzling into Maru's neck under his ear and tasting the warm, sensitive skin there. "No it isn't." Massu assured him, allowing his hands to roam over Maru's torso and settle low on his back while his mouth continued to assault Maru's neck eliciting a throaty groan that Massu could feel vibrating through his own mouth. He smiled into Maru's neck at the thought that now he knew what it was like to be Maru's second mic on his beatboxing solos. He trailed his mouth down to the curve of Maru's shoulder tasting and biting as he went. The smooth skin itself was almost as delicious as the sounds Maru was making until finally Maru yanked his head back and dived into his mouth.

He grabbed Massu by the belt loops and ground their hips together. Massu gasped when he realized the state of Maru's arousal. He broke the kiss to search Massu's face but his eyes were closed. "Do you want me to st-"

"Don't stop." Massu let his hands fall lower, pressing into the swell of Maru's ass and swayed forward blindly seeking Maru who kissed him softly before touching their foreheads together and uttering the most terrifying question he'd ever posed to his younger friend. "Do you want to go to the bedroom?" Massu slowly nodded.

Maru blew out the candles, grasped Massu's hand in the dark and led him to his room. Despite the fact that there would be no one else to see or hear, Maru closed the door behind them. He could feel Massu's tension in the grip of his hand, knew he was nervous and wanted this to be as comfortable for him as possible, so he dropped Massu's hand and went to his window to drop the blinds and shut them into their own world. The storm blotted out all the moonlight that might have filtered through the window anyway. They were in perfect darkness. 

Maru thought it would be better this way. This way they could just concentrate on how they felt. He moved slowly back to Massu, touching fingers to his chest and sliding hands down his sides to graze the skin above his waistband and raise his t-shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. He placed his hands on Massu's shoulders and ran them up the sides of his neck, thumbs on either side of Masuda's mouth to guide him where to kiss in the darkness.

"Nakamaru?" Massu asked before Maru could claim his mouth.

"Yeah?" he breathed against Massu's lips and noted the rapid pace of his breathing and the flutter of his pulse under his hands.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Do I know- You haven't done this before, huh?"

"Not, you know, with a guy."

Maru pressed his cheek against Massu's and guessed he must be blushing from the warmth there. "You've been with a girl before, though?"

"Yeah"

"Would you feel comfortable being with me like that?"

"I don't know. No, I umm, I think I want to do it the other way. I mean, I'm not a girl or anything, but if you want to, I want to try it. . .with you. Okay?"

Maru gaped at him in the dark and wondered how he managed to be so lucky. 

"Maru?" His tension was palpable

"Yeah, that's okay. Just relax. We'll go slow."

"Okay." 

Finally Maru reclaimed Massu's mouth, trying desperately to remind Massu of the depth of his feelings using only his lips and tongue. He pressed every inch of their bodies together, kneading Massu's firm ass with one hand and sliding the other over his bare chest to tease his nipples and then down to the front of his pants to palm his erection. 

Massu moaned into his mouth and pressed into the touch. He had Maru's shirt bunched up to his armpits, tugging insistently before he realized that he'd have to let go of Massu to take it off. 

He fisted it in one of his own hands and pulled it over his head, freeing Massu's hands to move to the fastenings of his pants.

"Massu-"

"We don't have to go very slow."

"Just, just hold up." He grasped Massu's hands and pulled them away from himself placing them decidedly down at his sides, leaning in to press a kiss to Massu's lips. Then he moved to unbutton his pants, sliding his hands under Massu's boxers. He pushed both garments down as he sank to his knees.

Shocked, Massu began "What are you-" but only managed to moan " _oh god_ " as the tip of his thick cock slipped past his good friend Nakamaru's lips. Maru swirled his tongue around the tip before grasping Massu's hips and slowly pulling him into his own mouth. Massu panted raggedly, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides until Maru guided one hand into his own hair.

Instantly both of Massu's hands dug into Maru's short hair, his thumbs running around the curve of Maru's ears causing him to moan around Massu's length. The answering whimper prompted Maru to continue the sound, humming in the back of his throat while he slid Massu in and out of his mouth and teased the precum off the head with his tongue.

"Oh god, oh god. Maru stop." Massu pulled Maru up off of his knees by the grip he had on his head. "I don't want to come in your mouth." Maru kissed him and Massu was surprised that the salty taste in his mouth was not entirely unpleasant.

Maru pushed him backwards urging him to step out of the pants that had pooled at his ankles and step back until the backs of his knees hit the bed. Then he fumbled for the bedside table to extract the required tube from the drawer. He stood to face Massu, whose body he could barely make out in the dark room.

"Do I need to turn around or something?" Massu half-turned his body to face the bed so he was showing his ass to Maru.

Maru laughed, "What? No. You really don't have any idea how this works, huh?"

"I _said_ -"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to turn around if you don't want to. I'd prefer you didn't, actually."

Maru pushed him down onto the bed, shed his pants, and joined him. Massu's thighs parted allowing them to lie full against each other. When their erections rubbed against each other, Massu groaned and thrust up against him, his knees parting a little more. For someone who didn't know what he was doing, Nakamaru thought he was doing a fine job, or he would have thought, if Massu hadn't been kissing him senseless and reaching between them to wrap a hand around both of their cocks and stroke them together. He made himself moan and threw his head back into the pillows, but then he removed his hand from himself and just stroked Maru.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" His question was directed at the side of Maru's head which was currently buried in his neck. "It's kinda big."

"It's not as big as yours. It'll be fine. Relax. It'll be uncomfortable at first, but I won't hurt you."

He sat back on his knees and groped around on the bed for the tube of lubricant to slick his fingers. Then, bracing himself over Massu, he dipped his head down to kiss him and ran the dry back of his hand down Massu's chest feeling his stomach draw in when Massu's breath hitched as he bypassed his straining erection and continued across the sensitive skin of his hips, down his leg then back up his inner thigh. 

Massu squirmed when he circled his entrance with one slippery finger. Maru kissed him then and slid a finger into his tight heat at the same time as he slid his tongue into Massu's mouth. Massu hissed at the intrusion and pulled back. Maru had to bite his lip at the thought of that tightness being wrapped around his cock.

"That feels weird."

Maru could barely make out the grimace pasted across the younger man's face. "It'll get better, trust me."

"I do trust you." Massu thought this statement should have been fairly obvious with the way he was letting Maru put his finger where he was currently putting it but then he was pushing in another finger and sort of moving them around and it started to feel less weird. It started to feel kind of good. He moved back and forth into Maru's hand and Maru did something with his fingers that made him feel hot from his head to his toes. 

He cried out and bucked against him, grabbing the back of Maru's head and harshly whispering "Do that again" before crushing their lips together. Maru added another finger and continued to stroke him. He touched that spot that made him feel hot over and over and soon Massu was pushing back against him, fucking himself against Maru's hand, strangled moans coming with every exhale.

He shivered when Maru's hands left him. He couldn't really see what Maru was doing, but he heard the click of the tube cap and Maru's suppressed moan as he slicked more of the lube over himself. Then Massu's knees were being pushed up toward his chest and he felt Maru pressed against his opening. But he wasn't moving and Massu had no idea what to say in this situation so he just reached for Maru's hand on the back of his thigh and squeezed his fingers wordlessly. Maru's thumb caressed the soft skin of his thigh gently as he pushed forward just a little into Massu.

Maru groaned loud and long, his breathing harsh and heavy. He waited for Massu to grow accustomed to the feeling. 

Massu quivered. It was uncomfortable, but not so bad and more than anything he wanted to hear Maru groan like that again. He nudged Maru's hips with his toes and whispered, "okay."

Maru slowly pulled out and pushed back in, further this time. Maru groaned again, "God, you're so tight."

It was an oddly empowering thing to hear his friend say and Massu nearly smiled but Maru kept moving and he moaned instead. It got easier and Massu opened up for him until he was pushing in as deep as he could. He knew he hit the spot at Massu's sharp intake of breath and whining exhale. Massu's hands flew up to dig into his arms and urge him on.

He needed to be closer. He pushed Massu's knees as high as they would go and leaned his head down to the middle of Massu's chest. One of Massu's hands laced into his hair, the other cupped his face. He ran a thumb over Nakamaru's lips and pleaded, "Yuichi."

Maru increased his pace, hitting Massu's spot on almost every thrust. He leaned back to pull Massu's hips more firmly against him and wrapped a hand around Massu's neglected erection causing him to whine and tighten around him with suffocating force.

" _Fuck, Massu!_ "

"Yeah, ah-"

His hand flew over Massu's cock as he thrust desprately into him, drowning in his stifling heat. 

Before long Massu was trembling and he spilled hot and sticky over Maru's fingers and clenched around him. Fire shot up Maru's spine and he pulled out to come on the bed as white stars exploded behind his eyes. He rolled off of Massu only to have him follow after, already in his mouth and clutching onto his shoulders. If Maru had had any breath left, he was sure Massu would have kissed it from him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Maru's chest and pressed his face to his neck. Maru laid his arms across Massu's back and set his cheek on the top of Massu's head. They lay there long enough for their breathing to slow and for Maru nearly to drift off to sleep before Massu broke the silence.

"I'm glad this wasn't a date."

That had Nakamaru's eyes popping open with concern. "Why?"

"I wouldn't want you to think I'm the kind of person who would have sex on the first date."

Maru closed his eyes again and smiled. Sometimes Massu's logic only made sense to himself.

"Then I'm glad too."

~~~~  
end  
~~~~


End file.
